


Blood Is Thicker

by Damdamfino



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crime Family, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Organized Crime, References to Drugs, Strippers & Strip Clubs, crime lord, drug lord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damdamfino/pseuds/Damdamfino
Summary: Ned Stark is Lord of an empire of organized crime. His family lives in luxury in Miami, FL, reaping the benefits of a life of crime, on the promise that family sticks together. Until one day, when Jon begins to wonder if he wants to stay in, or get out.To the Stark's, blood is thicker than black tar heroin.





	Blood Is Thicker

As he rose up out of the driver's seat, the black iron gate towered over him in the hot humid day. He tried to follow the curves of the metal all the way to the top with his eyes, but the glare of the sun forced him to avert his gaze. The sun beat down, bright and hot, reflecting off any nearby surface it could. The black glossy hood of the Cadillac glistened like hot wax. The koi pond under the fence looked ready to boil. Tiny waves of heat radiated off the surface of the long winding driveway that stretched beyond the gate. 

The button of the intercom burned hot under his fingertip. Florida was not a place humans were meant to inhabit. It was trying everything it could to force it's occupants out. 

“Yes?” A woman's voice rang through the metal voice box from the other side of the gate. 

“It's Benjen,” the man said, leaning onto the hot brick pillar to talk. 

“Anyone else with you?” The woman replied without any hint of greeting. 

“Just Darrius,” Benjen answered. A buzz echoed for a long moment before the black ominous gate started to slowly open. 

Benjen sat back into the black car, focusing the air vent onto his face. He already missed the mellow heat of California. Darrius was sitting in the passenger seat, his stocky vein-covered hand resting on the hilt of a handgun in his lap. 

“Open sesame,” Darrius muttered under his breath and Benjen chuckled as they started to pull through the gate. The drive winded far before them. Surrounding it was green weed grass, unpleasant to walk through with bare feet yet easy to grow in the Florida climate. From outside the gate, the only thing visible was the cement driveway and the brick walls that surrounded the property like a modern moat. Intentionally hiding so no passerby could have known there was a house hiding behind it. It took another minute of driving down the winding road for the house to suddenly appear. 

It was massive. Almost impossible to believe that a house so big could hide anywhere. Red brick slabs latticed on the roof and white pillars held up the many patios and porches. A pack of dogs started barking frantically and trotted down to meet the car on the drive. They stopped short to bark from the grass, watching the car roll past. 

“You'd think they'd give you the code for the gate,” Darrius commented, letting his head swivel to watch the passing dogs. Benjen had his own room in this house. He spent a lot of time here when he wasn't traveling to different places on the Stark's orders - but it still wasn't his home. 

“They don't give anyone the code,” Benjen stated. “To the Stark's, blood is thicker than black tar heroin.” 

“An empire with a heart,” Darrius joked. 

As Benjen put the car in park, the front door of the mansion opened. Ned Stark stepped out into the Florida summer and approached the car. He opened his arms wide for his little brother, patting him on the back twice before going to shake Darrius' hand. 

“Good to see you again,” Ned greeted. He pointed his finger at Darrius' waist. The motion looked so nonchalant and flippant, but Ned Stark's lone finger carried more power than the barrel of a gun. “Leave it in the car,” he ordered. Darrius unholstered his gun and hid it in the glove compartment of the Cadillac. Ned held his open palm out to Benjen and Benjen dropped the car keys into his hand. Ned clicked the key fob until the Cadillac chirped in response. “Good.” The stern look on his face instantly melted into a warm smile. “Come in, come in. It's too fucking hot out here for a chit chat.”

The foyer gaped wipe to accept it's visitors. The house was be even more massive on the inside. Two winding staircases diverged in front of them. The back wall of the house was pure glass – unfiltered sunlight lighting up the entire house. Ned asked the men to remove their shoes. The white marble floor was spotless. Then he asked them to put any items that were in their pockets into a dish by the front door. Wallet...phones...keys...knives...

“Put them on loud if you have to,” Ned conceded, gesturing to the phones. “Someone will hear them.” Just as he said that two young boys came rushing down the stairs, flying into the foyer. Screams and giggles erupted and echoed throughout the large hall. Ned chuckled warmly. 

“Uncle Benjen!” the oldest boy yelled, smashing into Benjen's legs and hugging them tight. Benjen's usual hard and cool demeanor disappeared. 

“You need to stop growing, Bran. You're shooting up.” Benjen ruffled Brandon’s hair and tried prying him off his legs. The younger boy seemed oblivious to the visitors, choosing to stay quiet. 

“Boys!” a voice boomed from the living room. Everyone stood up a little bit straighter in response. Catelyn Stark appeared in the opening, barefoot and imposing. 

“Hello Catelyn,” Benjen greeted. She gripped the young boys behind their necks and shooed them off into the house. 

“Go find your sister, boys,” she ordered and the boys ran off again, slipping on the marble floors in their socks. Catelyn walked over to stand next to her husband and he wrapped an arm around her waist. “Hello Benjen. Darrius.” Darrius just lowered his head in acknowledgment. Benjen knew Darrius well enough to take notice. Darrius was a very lively and chatty man, but when he was in the Stark's house he hardly ever spoke a word. “We weren't expecting you.” 

“Yeah, I know. I have some things to tell you.” 

“Well, come in and we'll talk,” Ned interrupted. They all followed Ned into the kitchen. The wet bar was filled with glittering crystal and exotic liqueurs. Ned started to pour the drinks as the sun glistening off the water behind the house. 

“There's some trouble with our connections,” Benjen started, taking the drink offered to him. “Chris was shot in New Orleans. Our group in Houston is hiding out at the moment. And Keith, in San Diego, is chained to a hospital bed. Something is going on.”

“Something is always going on,” Ned replied, still pouring drinks for the others. 

“Not like this. Someone is doing this on purpose.” 

“Who do you think it is?” Ned asked, a bit bemused. 

“We don't know for sure. It could be cartel or just a new gang. But the bastards are organized.” 

“So what happened in San Diego?” Catelyn asked. 

“Keith was jumped during a trade,” Benjen answered. Ned's face hardened. It was not the usual warm and easy going Ned he knew. 

“What happened to the product?” was his only question. Benjen hesitated. He didn't want to answer. Ned glanced up at him, a knowing look on his face. He asked again, “Where is the product?”

“Seized by police.” Ned's fists tightened around his drink and he inhaled sharply. “Keith's been arrested. The police took everything.” Catelyn glanced over to her husband. Ned sighed. He took his glass and started to walk away towards the brightly lit living room. 

“Make sure his wife and kids are taken care of,” Ned expressed, as normal procedure. The Stark promise. You are disposable but your family will be taken care of. Very Roman Empire. “Do we have anyone else in San Diego?” 

“Maybe.” Benjen sat down across from Ned on a pure white couch. “We don't know yet if the entire group is compromised or not.” 

“We'll do everything from here for now,” Ned said. “Wait until it settles down.” 

Benjen silently took a sip of his alcohol. Ned was going through the motions, but Benjen had a feeling deep down that this was different from before. This was new territory. 

“Benjen?” a voice interjected from behind the group. All heads turned to the foyer. 

“Hey Jon!” Benjen greeted him, a wide smile erupting on his face. The group settled into uncomfortable silence, watching the pair. 

Jon fidgeted. Ned’s face was turned down, unwilling to look at him. Benjen couldn't help but have a sad air in his eyes, despite his smile. Catelyn laced her fingers and tightly wrapped them around her knees, seeming to try to take up as little space as possible. Jon slowly realized something was wrong, and that he was interrupting. 

Jon quickly went over to shake Benjen’s hand before excusing himself. “I was just heading out.” 

“Where are you going?” Ned asked. 

“Down to the beach, I think. It's almost sunset.” Good idea, Benjen thought. People will be distracted. People will be busy. People will be drinking. 

“Stay low,” Ned suggested. “Take your gun with you.” Jon nodded his head, still feeling the air of tension in the room. 

“Be careful.” Benjen called out behind him. 

“I always am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on this, but it will be taking a back seat until my main fic, A Baleful Howl, is done. Chapter 2 is almost finished, and when I am done ironing out the kinks I will post it. But I can't make promises about deadlines or schedules right now. I guess you can say this is just a little side project, but I love this dynamic and the future ideas I have for our little Starklings.


End file.
